ZinZoon
ZinZoon 'is the 10th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''we see Ulti's ship in space. we zoom in to see ulti inside the ship Ulti: good to be back in my ship. He looks behind the seat. Ulti: The sack! With the sword! Oh No!! A Bright light shines over all the screan. when it stops we see just space, Ulti's ships is gone! ''Theam song'' We see Ulti's Ship Flying Very Fast. It burst in to Flames and Crashes on a Planet. UltiVerse: Where am I?? Zeron walks to Ulti Zeron: Hello, Polymorph! My Name is Zeron! UltiVerse: My name is UltiVerse, but you can call me Ulti. Wait are you a Polymorph?? and on what planet am i?? Zeron: Yes i am a Polymorph! and where else do Polymorphs live?? Only on ZinZoon! UltiVerse: ZinZoon?! Zeron: Come I'll show you around. UltiVerse: Okay! Later we see them by a House Zeron: So this is my home. Wanna come in? UltiVerse: Sure! A Polymorph Girl runs from behind them Girl: Zeron, Zeron! You're back! Zeron (to Ulti): That's My Girlfriend Aquatia. Aquatia: Zeron! finnaly after 3 months you're back! UltiVerse (To Zeron): How do you stay in a relationship with hewr? Zeron (To Ulti): Ikr Aquatia: Who's he? Zeron: That's UltiVerse! Am... UltiVerse: I, Unlike you, am from Viscosia. Aquatia: Viscowhat now? Zeron: tell us, Inside UltiVerse: Kay! later we see them by a table. Aquatia: so Visciosi is just like ZinZoon! UltiVerse: yes, just a little, okay not little, bit less evolved Zeron: Oh! Well... the Doors smash down Darkain comes in Darkain: Zeron! azkuter comes Behind him Azkuter: Zero Nate! Why haven't you apyed and have left your post? Zeron: I can explain! Azkuter: No Need! This is you'r 5th Warrning Aquatia: No! Azkuter: Aquati Alli, Stop! Now you are banished from Helios City! UltiVerse (In Mind): I Have heard that name somewhere! Yes! Granpa! He said he has kived in Heliso City!. Now what was his name? That's right, Raon Verse! UltiVerse: Wait! Azkuter: Why? am Who are you? UltiVerse: I am UltiVerse, Grandson of UnliVerse Azkuter: Unli Verse? UnliV? I haven't hear that name in a long time. let him go! Darkain who was Holding Zeron, lets him go. Darkain: Why? Azkiter: Unli Verse is his Gransfather, one of the 3 sons of Helio Surf Darkain: OMG! Zeron: So he is the GrandGrandson of Helios? Nice! Darkain: He might be Helio Surf's GrandGransson, but he is still an outsider Azkuter: You're the one to talk, Darkai Nero Zeron: Nero! Lawl! Darkain: wait, didn't UnliVerse Destroy Sector 5C?? Azkuter: Yeah! Arest them! Zeron: Oh no! UltiVerse: Wait!!!! ....... What's Sector 5C? Azkuter: Sector 5C is..... Wait! Arrest him! Everyhting stops Narrator (UltiVerse): What the Heck??? Got to get away. RUN!! Everything unstops. Ulti Starts to Run to his ship. Azkuter: After him! More polymorphs start to follow him. UltiVerse: Get Lost! he Starts to run faster. He finnaly gets to his ship. He gets in. Aquatia and Zeron stand by the window and Wave. Ulti waves back and flys away. We see him flying in space. he looks behind the seat and the takes a sack Ultiverse: The sword! it's Here, But where was it befor? ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *Zeron (First Appearance) *Aquatia (First Appearance) Villains *Darkain (First Appearance) *Azkuter (First Appearance) Category:Reo 54 Category:Goop Fest 2013 Category:Goop Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe